Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method therefor and a storage medium, and more particularly, to a control technique for sharing and synchronizing set values among a plurality of information processing apparatuses.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been an information processing system in which a set value management server is arranged to manage set values in order that the set values are shared among a plurality of information processing apparatuses, and the set values are reflected by performing communication between each information processing apparatus and the set value management server. In this configuration, when a set value is changed in any of the information processing apparatuses, the apparatus transmits the content of the change to the set value management server. Accepting the content of the change, the set value management server transmits change information to the other information processing apparatuses. Thereby, the setting is reflected on all the apparatuses.
In such an information processing apparatus as described above, when communication with the set value management server is performed in synchronization with a set value changing operation by a user of an information processing apparatus in the case where the speed of communication between the information processing apparatus and the set value management server is low or the communication is unstable, responsiveness is bad, and the user's operability is reduced. Therefore, the information processing apparatus is required to transmit the contents of change to the set value management server independently from the timing of the set value changing operation by the user.
If the communication between the information processing apparatus and the set value management server fails, the information processing apparatus is required to retry communication because the user of the information processing apparatus cannot be necessarily notified that the communication has failed. For example, it is disclosed that, when communication between a data transmitting apparatus and a receiving apparatus fails, the process is switched according to the factor in the failure in the communication (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2007-174247).
However, if retry is continued when the communication between the information processing apparatus and the set value management server fails, power consumption of the information processing apparatus increases. For example, even if the information processing apparatus is provided with a power-saving mode, the information processing apparatus cannot shift to power-saving while retry is continued. In such a case, when only the conventional technique is used, only the factor in communication failure can be considered, and, therefore, only the same retry process can be performed while the communication failure factor is the same.